User blog:Tod the Eldrazi/WIPs
New Page: Father |-| Dwarf Inside the Flask= |-|Clone = |-| True form= |-| After Merging with God= Summary Once a dwarf in a flask, Homunculus, or better known as Father, became a "perfect being" and created the 7 homunculus Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C. Low 6-B 'with transmutation circle | At least '''7-C '| At least '''Low 5-B, '''possibly '''4-C. '''Would eventually become '''2-C. '''Would eventually weaken to '''7-C. Name: 'Father, Homunculus, Dwarf Inside the Flask, Dwarf in a flask '''Age: '''Over 450 years old '''Gender: '''Male '''Origin: '''FullMetal Alchemist '''Classification: '''Father of the Homunculus '''Powers and Abilities: '''None. Soul Manipulation, Absorbtion with transmutation circle | Superhuman characteristics, Soul Manipulation, Absorbtion, Statistics Amplification, Conceptual Manipulation and Lordship (Is the father of the seven deadly sins/homunculus), Instinctive Reactions, Precognition, Casuality Perception, Weakness Detection, Enhanced Vision, Body Manipulation, Shape Manipulation, BFR/Sealing, Power Mimicry, Power Bestowing (Gave Greed his "Ultimate sheild"), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Regeneration | All powers to a far greater extent, Size Manipulation, , would eventually have Reality, Space-Time Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeality, ETC. Via merging with God | All abilities to a weaker extent Matter Manipulation, etc. '''Attack Potency: Sub-Human Level '(Is only a small being trapped in a flask.). 'Small Country Level '''with transmutation circle (Absorbed every sould of everyone within the kingdom) | At least '''Town Level '(Superior to all Homunculus, such as King Bradley/Wrath. GT calculated that Philosipher's stones can destroy over half of manhattan, which father has plenty of) | At least 'Small Planet level '(Earth is his power source ), possibly 'Star level '(Can create a sun) would eventually become 'Low Multiverse level '(Would eventually merge with God.), would eventually weaken to 'Town Level '(Lost his power, but Easily comparable to Greed.) Flowey '''Tier: 10-C '''with '''10-A '''attacks. '''Low 7-C' '''with enough LV | At least '''2-C, '''possibly '''2-B' Attack Potency: Subhuman level '(That of a stationary flower) with '''Superhuman Attacks '(Harmed Frisk, who recently fell down a mountain and lived). 'City Block level '''with enough LV (Killed Everyone, Including Asgore.) | At least '''Low Multiversal, '''possibly '''Multiversal '(Created numerous timelines in the fight against Frisk. Preformed Chara's end-game feat, but in a much better fashion.) Chara '''Tier: 10-C. Low 7-C '''when filled with determination. At least '''High 3-A, '''likely '''Low 2-C, '''possibly '''2-C with immense determination. | At least 2-C Attack Potency: Subhuman level '(That of a small child). '''Small Town level '''when filled with determination (Defeated Asgore). At least '''High Universal, '''likely '''Universal+, '''possibly '''Low Multiversal '''with signifigant determination (Slightly harmed God Flowey. Could scale to EoG Chara as being one of the strongest versions of the player.) | At least '''Low Multiverse level '(Obliterated the World in one blow, and later recreated it. Sans confirms that Multiple timelines exist within the game due too "...Timelines are hopping left and right..." and "...You'll keep consuming timelines". Alphys claims that there could be a seperate parallel universe with her favorite anime in it.) Asriel '''Tier: 2-C, '''possibly '''2-B Attack Potency: TBA Category:Blog posts